crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenith
Zoe "Zenith" Nesmith (born Alexander Nesmith) is a Whateley student (Class of 2008) and Poe Cottage's resident fixer. Physical Description Age 16 as of Fall 2006, Zenith is 5'10" and 135lbs, Caucasian with sapphire blue eyes, short silky golden blonde hair, facial structure that Cindy Crawford would envy, and her build is lithe, graceful, athletic, and when appropriate she's slinky. Powers Zenith is a Level 5 exemplar: great (though not Brick level) strength, great (though not Brick level) durability, great (though not Brain level) intelligence, great (though not Martial Artist level) reflexes, great (though not Speedster level) running speed, great (though not Wolverine level) senses. Zenith is also a telepath and an esper (paragon) and has developed a knack called ‘Database’ that allows her to tap into minds of those around her to emulate their skills and knowledge combining them with her paragon trait for finding the best use possible (it has to be pointed out that she can only borrow said skills and knowledge but as soon as the source exits from the radius of her powers she loses the access to them and what was obvious a moment earlier is not obvious anymore, so that in order to retain a piece of knowledge or a skill she has to actually learn it). Zoe also can ‘copy’ the powers of others at low levels for short periods of time, but the techs aren’t sure if this is a Shifter trait, or an application of Zoe’s ‘Database’ technique. Personality Zoe is Poe’s resident ‘Miss Perfect’ — the beautiful, confident, able, dynamic girl that you wish you could bring yourself to hate. She is the one that the other Poe residents go to in order to deal with the Whateley Faculty and Staff to get things for the Cottage. But underneath her calm, unflappable exterior, Zoe is tormented by the fact that she just can’t let go of her former manhood. During her stay at Whateley, she has tried everything to deal with it, including a brief stint of ‘heterosexual’ promiscuity. Her problem has recently been exacerbated by her disastrous affair with Sahar. Zoe’s ‘manhood’ gave its last gasp in the middle of a sexual relationship with Sahar, and while rationally she understands that she was being used, on a deep level she feels that the loss of her phallus was to blame for the failed relationship. Her problems with Sahar gets resolved during the Fall 2006 term, thanks to the actions of Chaka.Reflections in an Evil Eye Appearances She barely misses Mr. Mahren with a coffee pot, resulting in her being a founding member of the Parkour Hooligans.Parkour Jam Hooligans She assists Tennyo & Jade when Ms. Hartford attempts to move Tennyo to Hawthorne Cottage.Jade 3 - Being a Girl She revives the Parkour Hooligans with Caitlin.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] She mentors Harlan when he gets turned into a girl, and does damage control when Delta Spike accidentally reveals her transgender status.The Big Idea'' Classes Winter 2007 *Applied Powered Combat Fifth Period Associations Residence *Poe Cottage, room 4xx **Shrike (roommate)Jade 5 - Redefining Jade Group Affiliations *Parkour Hooligans *Team PhoenixEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two Romantic Relationships *Sahar Adversaries *Ms. Hartford *The Don References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Exemplar Category:Telepath Category:Fixer Category:Parkour Hooligans Category:Gender-complicated Category:Paragon Category:2005 bible Category:Esper